1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an energy generator, and more particularly, to a textile-based stretchable energy generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flexible and stretchable devices, such as a wearable computer have been developed, and the implementation of flexible and stretchable electronic devices demands an energy generator for supplying suitable electrical energy. Since an energy generator produced as a solid material lacks flexibility and stretchability, it is difficult to use such an energy generator together with a stretchable electronic device, and it is also difficult to use such an energy generator together with a miniaturized and light-weighted electronic device. In addition, recently, an energy harvesting technique has been researched. Devices for harvesting energy may be referred to as new environment-friendly energy generation devices for converting wind or vibrations or mechanical energy generated from a motion of the human being into electrical energy and extracting the converted electrical energy. In addition, recently, along with the development of nanotechnology, research has been conducted into developing a flexible and stretchable energy generator using a nanosystem capable of harvesting electrical energy.